Secret Santa
by ImmortalAngel92
Summary: Angel's Christmas fic. Mokuba rigs it so Joey has to buy Kaiba a Secret Santa present. Puppyshipping at the end. Rated for implied ending. Implied Yaoi


**Angel: So this is what happens when someone gives Mokuba lots of candy.**

**Mokuba: *jumping from behind the Christmas tree* PUPPYSHIPPING! *jumps on Yami's back, Yami tries to throw him off but can't***

**Angel: Anyway he won't stop jumping out at people until I write a Puppyshipping fic that includes Secret Santa, a Blue Eyes and a Red Eyes. Please don't hate me if it sucks. And Merry Christmas!**

**Immortal Angel owns nothing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Secret Santa<strong>

Everyone looked up as my voice rang through the castle where the Yu Gi Oh Cast had moved a few weeks back after a string of kidnappings and attempts at kidnapping left them fearing for the safety of their female friends… well some were there because they had been threatened with very slow, painful deaths.

Anyway back to the story.

"_So, since I ran out of time to write a Christmas fic we're going to do Secret Santa, everyone must choose someone to be a Secret Santa for and there can be no double ups." _My magically enhanced voice stated. _"To make it fair everyone will have to draw a name out of a hat and once the names removed it cannot be replaced. Good luck and Merry Christmas!"_

Soon everyone had visited the little room where the hat was kept. Joey was the last to visit and he was very… well let's just say he wasn't very happy. About five minutes after finding out who he was getting a gift for he burst through my bedroom door. I made a note to get a new door made of metal, that way I wouldn't have to replace it every time Bakura and Melvin get bored and decided break it down for fun or when a very angry cast member come barging up to my room to get me to do something.

Ok side tracked again… oh well.

"You gotta be kidding me!"

"Sorry Joey but everyone else got in first." I replied, slightly confused. "Um who are you buying for?"

"Money Bags! ... wait we have to buy the gifts?"

"Well you can make him something." I said calmly while inside I was jumping up and down for joy. _This could make an interesting fic. _I thought.

"I can't give dat jerk anything he doesn't already have!" Joey exclaimed angrily. "Why can't Mokuba be his Secret Santa?"

"Because that's not how it works!" I replied and clapped my hands; Joey paled then fell through the hole I had made in the floor. I quickly changed the door and activated the camera's Mokuba had helped me set up.

It had been his idea to do the Secret Santa mainly because he wanted a reason to give Rebecca a gift and partially to give me an idea for a fic. I had not expected to be this fortunate.

This next part is where I used my cameras.

* * *

><p>"Dis is just great; I have ta buy normal presents as well as one for Money Bags." Joey muttered as he entered the store.<p>

He had just finished finding a gift for Yami in the children's card game aisle when he noticed Kaiba down the aisle for little girls. He was look at My Little Ponies.

"Why are you buying them?" Joey asked suspiciously. "You get Rebecca?"

"No, Mutt I didn't!" Kaiba snarled. "I got your sister and I read somewhere she likes these things."

Joey face palmed. "Don't believe everything ya read in dem fics ya know."

"Well Mutt what do you suggest I get her?" Kaiba demanded.

"She likes plushies." Joey said. "Now I got some shopping to do."

"Wait Mutt, who do you have to buy for?" Kaiba demanded.

"None of your business." Joey replied and stormed away.

Anyway he spent the next few hours searching for a gift for everyone, especially Kaiba. Unfortunately he failed in finding anything for Kaiba and sadly it was Christmas Eve so he didn't have any more time to keep searching.

* * *

><p>"EVERYBODY WAKE UP!" I screamed through my magical megaphone. "IT'S CHRSTMAS!"<p>

Soon everyone was down stairs gathered around the huge Christmas tree, moaning and groaning about the early morning.

"I thought she was meant to be away for Christmas!" Mia hissed to Serenity.

"I thought she wasn't visiting us until later." Rebecca replied.

Similar mutterings spread through the cast until I stepped out from behind the tree effectively silencing them.

"So let get started, I have to leave in an hour before my Mum wakes everyone for presents! The first gift is for… Rebecca." I called.

Soon all the presents were given except for Kaiba's Secret Santa gift from Joey.

I picked up the final present from under the tree. "And the last present is for Kaiba from his Secret Santa."

Kaiba ripped of the paper and he was visibly trying not to look shocked. It was a beautiful painting of a Blue Eyes and a Red Eyes in battle.

"Don't you want to know who your Secret Santa is Big Brother?" Mokuba asked staring at the painting.

"No." Kaiba replied before sweeping out of the room in a manner that reminded me of Snape.

Every one dispersed quickly after that, all going their separate ways except for Joey who stood there staring at the tree.

I hid myself behind a column and watched as Kaiba returned to the room.

"That was very thoughtful Puppy." Kaiba said quietly. "Thank you."

And before Joey could move Kaiba kissed him gently before leaving the room once more.

Joey stood there for a second before following Kaiba.

For some reason the north tower was closed off for the rest of the day by Kaiba's security and neither Kaiba or Joey were seen for the rest of the day.

Of course Mokuba, Yugi, Serenity and I made good use of the cameras. We watched as Joey began to yell at Kaiba, soon they began to fight and just as suddenly it turned to kissing. That's when I decided it would be best to just turn off the camera's not wanting to scar the younger teens.

I just hope they…

* * *

><p><strong>Kaiba: What the hell is this?<strong>

**Angel: Um…**

**Kaiba: When did I approve this?**

**Angel: Mokuba did it! *hides behind Yugi***

**Kaiba: Why should I believe you?**

**Mokuba: *runs in* PUPPYSHIPPING! *runs out***

**Kaiba: YOU GAVE HIM SUGAR!**

**Angel: *points at Santa* It's his fault! *runs and hides in a Kaiba proof room Kaiba chases her but crashes into a special force field designed to keep him out***

**Yugi: Merry Christmas everyone! Please review and tell Angel and Mokuba what you think… just no more candy for Mokuba.**


End file.
